The Ultimate
by Carrie Chaos
Summary: Carrie was only five when she and her older brother became orphans, and were abducted by the corrupted Dr. Eggman and Mephilies the Dark. Escaping 13 years later, Carrie and Team Ultimate must join Sonic and friends to save the world from destruction.
1. Prologue

_*Midnight - Unknown Area*_

_( ? Prov. ) _

_I couldn't help myself, I lost control..._

I let out a truely evil laugh that echoed off the walls of the giant crater we stood in, as well as the many trees that encircled the giant hole that lay hidden in the forest. My once Emerald eyes were now nothing but the white sclera, and my fur had been reduced to a very dark purple that could easily pass for black.

I smirked as i saw his large, egg shaped body shutter in fear at the sight of me, but honestly I don't really care at the moment. He deserved what he got. All four of his limbs layed mangled and detached from his body by the use of Dark Chaos Spears and scattered a good few feet away from us. Bloody Bruses and large gashes covered his entiere body, and the broken bones that were inside of him only added to his pain. Hot, bloody tears streamed down his face, and I knew it hurt him even more to cry with his crushed ribs practically sufficating him.

A look of horror was still on his fat, ugly face. His once "brillient" base had become nothing more then giant piles of scrap metal, and small fires that layed everywere in the giant hole _**I**_made.

yes, I'm the reason that this man is dieing a slow, painful death in a giant crater that was once his "spectactular" base. But remember, I don't really care.

"Too bad i used Chaos Spears to remove them huh?" i asked him in a dark, quiet voice, looking towards what was left of his limbs. "Then maybe you could have bled out already and wouldn't have to be consious for this." I stated as my eyes turned to him, the evil smirk growing as he whimpered when my gaze met his body.

Slowly I walked towards him, enjoying the feel of earth between my toes instead of the usual hard, metal floor of a cell I had grown acustumed to. A sudden, light breeze caused me to stop, as i closed my eyes to enjoy the felling of it on my fur. Soon as it ended though, I continued my approach.

"Ofcourse, u don't deserve to be unconsious do you? Everyone else you killed wasn't, why should you be any different?"

I finially made it to him, and got on my knees so i could see his ugly face that lay in the dirt even better. I wanted to make him suffer, just like he made _them _suffer. " I could easily kill you now you know..." I whispered to him. Oh how i would love to snap his neck right now, but i now he would prefer it that way. " but that would be too quick. Too painless. You would just love it if it was that easiy wouldn't you?" I said aloud, as I made him look at me.

"pl-please. Sp-are me." His weak, ragged voice asked me from that acursed mouth of his. The same ones that had _them _killed. I fought back tears as there faces flashed in my mind.

Instead another cruel laugh escaped my lips and into his ears. "Spare you? The very same person that has killed _our_ Parents, tourtured _us_,and even took away one of _our_ own! After all the Shit you did, you actually think I would give you a second chance at life? When you didn't even consider giving _them _one? You deserve everything that happened to you tonight and much, much worse!" I spat at him. More of those bloody tears fell from his terrified blue eyes and down his dirty face.

"Pl-ease. I-I'm S-soo S-sss-sorry" was what he said in hopes I'll have a change of heart. I glared at him, how would apoligizing save him? the dumass...

quickly, i used one hand to wrap my fingers around his chubby neck and lifted him off the ground as i stood up. "No. " I said in the Darkest voice i could muster as I held him at eye level so he could see all the hatered i held for him in that one glare.

"Not sorry enough." And then he went soaring through the air towards a metal pole that stuck out of the ground and was burning hot due to the fact it lay in a large group a flames. I smirked tramphantly. He was going to be impailed in the stomach and burn. One of the cruelest ways to kill the fat bastard.

And then he was gone in a flash of grey.

I quickly took action and looked around for the Grey Blur. I already knew who exactly he was, Probably the only one to think I couldn't defeat him. Finnially he stopped, the bastered held in his hands with a look of relief on his face as he gazed up at the other hedgehog.

He had faded grey fur with greyish-blue streaks on his arms, legs, above his eyes, and ontop of each quill that pointed upwards as if he was in a Super Form. He had a patch of faded white chest fur that was being stained with the fat ass' blood, the same color as his sclera while his eyes were a vile green and very similar to snake eyes. He was none other than Mephiles the Dark.

Oh how i hated the way he looked at me! I knew if he had a mouth an ugly, senister smirk would be planted on his face.

"well, well. Looks like u made quite a mess haven't you Carrie?"

My vesion turned red as anger and hatered burned in my being as he said my name. How dare he even think he could use it! I let a low, menising growl escape. I knew he would be smirking if he could. I heard a dark, disembodied laugh come from him.

" I always knew you had a dark side. You would make quite a raveshing Queen for when we rule the world."

I had to hold back the vomit that threatened to escape. "I will NEVER be your queen!" I yelled at him, " I would rather die a thousand painful deaths than ever be called yours!" I let another low growl escape to help get the message across.

His eyes seemed to gleam with dark amusement. " You can deniy it all you want, but I know that one day, you will agree to rule by my side" and with that he vanished in a flask of green.

I cursed his name as I relized I had let him slip away. Slowly, I begain to calm down and changed back to my normal self, in wich the energy i had used to create this destruction hit me and I suddenly felt weak and ill.

I slowly begain to walk North, just like Mystic had told me to do... _Mystic..._

I had forgotten in my rage that we had all split up, all heading different directions so it would be harder for the Doctor to find us. Wich left me alone for the time being and totally clueless to when and were we will all meet up again.

_...but one of us won't be joining us again..._

I shook that thought out of my head as I climed out of the crater, and continued my slow pace. I shook my head at my own stupidity. I shouldn't have let my hatered control me like that. I shuttered as I looked up at the stars for the first time in 13 years. They always calmed me...

I let a sigh escape my lips. Now that I'm in my right mind, I do regret what I did. A growl came from my throat, but not as senister as earlier. I almost broke one of my most sacerate oaths, _Never to kill another living being, evil or not..._

My ears pricked up at the sound of heavy foot prints, _metalic _heavy footprints. I immediately got into my fighting position, even if my mussles screamed they were tired, there was no way I'll let the Doctor's robots reach civilization to reck havoc while I'm still here.

I closed my eyes to focus on the sound of the footsteps. there sounded to be at least a hundered, great. I opened my eyes and pulled out a Chaos Emerald that i had kept hidden. I didn't really need it back... back at the "base". It was my favorite one, the Purple Chaos Emerald that matched my fur. I gave a slight smile as I felt its familiar energy course through me, even if I still felt sick from having lost so much energy in such a short time.

Then they appeared, each looking just like their creator, they were Egg Bots. They were larger than the normal 6 feet, they seemed to triple that size! I smirked, _just what i need._ Quickly, I charged up enough energy to make about a few 20 Chaos Spears, each hitting one, some of them two, in the chest. There only real weak spot. About 35 fell, wich ment another 70 to go. I felt sick and weak again, I knew i couldn't take them all down, i had to charge up energy.

I decided to run. Not away from them, but to lead them to my earlier destination, I knew that _he _would help me. I made sure they could keep up, and i was able to charge up enough energy along the way to send Chaos Spears every now and then.

About half an hour and a few hundered miles later, I saw the clearing I had been looking for. I sped up a little and saw the old-looking cottage, excitement coursing through my vains. Maybe i could leave the last 50 Egg Bots to _him_! I"m sure _he'll_ be able to handle it! I Quickly jumped so I could land on the roof and then land in the front, but before my bare feet could even touch the roof's tiles, I felt one of the acursed robots' lazers hit me in the back. This caused me to fall onto the roof, roll off of it, and to just my luck I landed on my back, rolled a few good feet away from the house, and left me breathless.

I was just able to roll over on my stomach before i felt one of the robots foot start to crush me. Normally I could have threw it off and beat the shit out of these tin cans, but I was absolutely exausted from the privious..._ "fight" _I had while escaping my acursed cell, and not to mention the lazer and the fall didn't help.

I could feel it slowly adding pressure, but I was to weak and tired to really do anything, I held my Chaos Emerald tighter. It gradually was giving me energy, in wich I planed to make a Chaos Blast, as well as a Chaos Shield to protect the cottage and _Him._

I just about had enough energy when I heard my ribs snap. I Bit my tongue so I wouldn't scream out in pain as they all broke at once, and yet the robot continued to add pressure.

It was now or never. I quickly used the energy I gained from the jewel and whispered the words that would send the tin cans to hell.

"Chaos Blast"

There was a bright light, and i quickly mumbuled the words 'Chaos Shield' to protect the building and its owner. I smiled in relief as the weight of the robot left my body, but my crushed ribs still caused me to suffer. As soon as the light had faded, I looked over to the house only to see _him_ looking at me with what looked like shock on his face.

Almost instantly, all trace of emotions left his face. I got lost in his beautiful ruby orbs that I didn't even notice he was now kneeling over me with his arms around my waist to lift my upper body off the ground. Wich caused me to wince a little.

"Are you alright?" His deep, powerful voice asked me. I looked up at the crimson streaked, midnight hedgehog's face and looked right into his bloody eyes.

"Sh-Shadow..."

He looked a little surprized I knew his name, but then his face turned into one of confusion. "how do you know my name?" he said a little threatingly, but I wasn't scared. He would never hurt someone in the sorry state I was in. I gave him a pleading look, I could see everything going fuzzy, wich only ment I was gonna pass out soon.

"P-p-please he-e-lp..." I managed to say before closing my eyes and letting the darkness consume me into uncounsiousness...


	2. Chapter 1

Right after the defeat of Black Doom a remarkable phenomenon occurred between the words of humans and mobians. As soon as the comet had been destroyed and the emeralds left the falling hero's (Shadow the Hedgehog) body the Chaos Emeralds had seemed to summon the Master Emerald as it appeared floating in the middle of the glowing jewels.

All around the world people everywhere felt a large rumbling, as a massive earthquake seemed to shake the entire planet. Witnesses say at the peak of the shaking the emeralds grew brighter and brighter before creating a blinding flash across the sky and shortly after that the rumbling stopped.

It was chaos and confusion right after the light faded, for there was just as many mobians as there where humans among Earth. Humans and mobians alike where not used to each other and ran in terror, panicked as they looked upon unfamiliar species. After a few days the world leaders and the mobian King Acorn met up to discuss this wide spread dilemma and launched both their research teams out into the field.

Scientists knew that since the first trip between the realms that Sonic and friends had taken, that the Chaos Emeralds had opened a portal between the two worlds that constantly leaked mobians and their homes alike into the human dimension, but never at such a large scale as on the day the Black Comet was destroyed.

This was when everyone realized the emeralds had morphed the dimensions as one. Scientists conducted many experiments and found that the world has doubled in size, new stars and planets have appeared in sky, and not to mention added land marks that were all found to originate from Mobius. They concluded that the bridge that had been opened for Sonic and friends had brought the worlds together once the Chaos Emeralds left their host of the Ultimate Life Form. The reason why is still unknown.

With this new knowledge the World Leaders and Mobius King decided that laws of equal rights must be put in place in order for all inhabitants to live in harmony together. When these laws were put in place several things changed, such as mobians required to wear clothes just as humans had too and no discrimination between species. Both simple and major laws and regulations where made noticed all over the world, which the leaders had decided to name Mobius Earth, and the whole population was given a year to settle down before the laws where cracked down on hard.

It has been four years since the defeat of Black Doom, a very harmonious and peaceful four years as mobians and humans rebuilt their lives together. No wars or attacks from the notorious Dr. Ivo Robotnik, who mysteriously disappeared after the

Comet was destroyed, caused an era of peace to settle over the great new world.

_This is where our story begins._

_*Midnight – Shadow's Cottage* _

_(Shadow's Prov.)_

I awoke in a cold sweat, both my head and my heart pounding. The sound of my own screams had awoken me yet again, all due to the same nightmare that has haunted me for years…

_Maria's Death…_

I shuttered and shook my head; as if the action could erase the memory for good, but of course it failed. I let a sigh escape, sleep was out of the question now. Silently I pulled on my sweats and ventured out of the dark room. I placed a hand on the barren walls of the stairway, trying to steady myself since my head was still dizzy.

Strange enough my cottage was a gift from the Fox Boy, who had rebuilt it the first time I _"died"_, when I had crash-landed back down to earth after I helped Faker defeat Bio Hazard. Apparently he was one of the few who believed in my return and since I helped his Big Brother in the fight I must've became some sort of hero in the young fox's mind.

He has told me before that he found it abandoned in the woods, and knowing I like my solitude, he renovated it just for me. A very surprising gesture I was not expecting from the _Faker's_ _sidekick_.

It was quite a beautiful cottage I must admit. It was a two-story house, all having white walls with black trim and dark wood floors in every room except black tile in the kitchen and bathrooms with carpeted shaggy black floors in the bedrooms.

The first floor had a living room with a fireplace, family room, dining room, a kitchen with a pantry, and a bathroom. The top floor had a master bedroom that was built in with its own personal bath and sitting room, two other guest rooms, and another additional bathroom for the guest's rooms to share. A very big house for one, but I didn't mind.

The house was also equipped with a cloaking devise, making it look old and worn-down from the outside so I wouldn't be bothered, and had a high tech security that was modeled after the ARK's, I guess so it would be simple for me to figure out.

Not only this but underneath the staircase hidden behind the walls was another staircase leading to the underground bunker that I used as a lab and weapon chamber. All designed by a 12 year old fox at the time; I had to admit the kid is a genius.

I have a lot to owe to the young kit, not only did he make me this cottage but he also kept my secret from the world; _that I was still alive… _I didn't want anyone to know of my survival just in case G.U.N. was still hunting me down. Then no one could get hurt either.

After defeating my biological father, Black Doom, and the rest of my brothers I passed out into a month long coma. It was then I awoke in my humble abode, having been nursed back by the two tailed fox. I have grown somewhat attached to the child to be honest; well, he isn't annoying to me as most people are. I guess you can say he is the closest thing I got to a friend now.

*12:36 A.M. – Shadow's Cottage*

I leaned back into the plush white couch taking a sip of my coco, watching the flames dance in the fireplace. The flat screen T.V. mounted just above was turned off, since the only times I bother with it is to watch the news and keep in touch with the outside world. I placed the black mug down on the glass table in front of me as I felt my eyes getting heavier.

I zoned out a little before my ears twitched, I could hear _something_…and this something was coming straight towards my home. I listened and could hear the pounding of metal, the electric whirl of lasers, and the pitter patter of quick feet …

Then a sudden boom echoed along my walls as something hit my roof; acting fast I ran out the door to face a surprising scene in front of me.

An Egg Bot stood there with something underneath its foot with about 50 others starting to surround it. I couldn't exactly get a good view of what the Bot was crushing and was about to step closer when a sickening familiar sound of braking bones rang out across the pines.

Than everything went white in a brilliant flash of light.

I hid my eyes in my arm until the light was gone and got a slight glimpse of what looked like a green glowing force field fading out From in front of me. Demolished metal bodies and flames were scattered about and the smell of oil began to hit my nose as they melted. My mouth dropped, for I had just witnessed a Chaos Blast. A move till now only I could perform.

I looked around for at least one sign of the creator of the blast, but found none; at least that's what I thought till I saw movement on the ground, near the area the single Bot had something trapped under its foot.

A girl, a female hedgehog with long messy quills and charred fur laid crumpled in a broken heap upon the floor. I stood there for a moment like a fool as I gazed wide-eyed at the nearly naked mobian, for it seemed almost every inch of her body was covered in mud and blood.

I ran to her and lifted her upper body close to mine to check her injuries, evidently causing her pain as she flinched away. She then revealed her emerald orbs, looking up at me like an innocent child would; her entire muzzle was caked with dirt and blood.

"Are you Alright?" A very stupid question, seeing how she was scarred up and down with blood drizzling out her mouth warning me of internal damage, but I couldn't think of anything else to ask. Her ears twitched at my voice, her eyes where dilated as she stared up at me. I couldn't stop but stare back.

"Sh-Shadow…"

I raised my eyebrows, She knew me? Yes a lot of people knew _of_ me but no one knew I was alive. I built up my walls and glared at the injured she-hog.

"How do you know my name?" I growled. I had to be on guard, for all I know this girl could now be a spy, I knew G.U.N. would have no problem taking drastic measures as this to seriously injure their own to stage this tragic scene and gain my trust. I saw her eyes grow softer, not a usual characteristic of an agent, she seemed to try and speak again, but it was gurgled due to the blood…

"P-p-please he-e-lp…"

I faltered a little. I only heard a voice that weak and sweet once before... Flashbacks of that dreaded night burned behind my eyelids as I closed them shut tightly.

I re-opened them again to see her eyes fluttering closed. That's when I noticed something glowing in her hands. The she-hog held it loosely in her left hand as it pulsed full of energy; it was a Chaos Emerald, the violet one in fact.

I meant to grab for the jewel but as soon as my fingertips brushed the smooth surface I felt what I could describe as electricity coursing up though my arm. I closed my eyes in shock at the sudden sensation only to be greeted with my old friend's face. Her blue eyes sparkled with urgency as her gorgeous blonde hair and the blue silky dress that she had worn upon ARK swayed in the imaginable breeze. "Maria?!"

"Shadow please remember your promise, save her... Give her a chance at happiness too…"

The coo of her voice echoed through my ears. I tried to stretch out an arm and touch her hand but by the end of her sentence she had already started to fade out. I felt myself open my eyes yet again only to find myself right back in the front of my house with destroyed Bots and a dying unconscious girl.

"Yes Maria, I will keep my promise to you..." I whispered to myself as I looked upon the female hedgehog's face, brushing her bangs out of her face subconsciously.

I don't know why the emerald triggered a vision of Maria, or why this girl was so important for Maria to even remind me of my promise to her, but that's something I have to ponder about later.

Because right now this girl needs my help,_ and_ _she needs it now_…


End file.
